


Strange AU I found on YouTube ( I need a better title)

by Moonfrost614



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Multi, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: This is a fanfic for an AU CreativityVoid on YouTube made.All the adults are teachers. Everyone knows that trolls exist.





	1. Chapter 1

Idea of the AU.

All trolls/changelings work at the school and act like stereotype anime characters. No one knows what Angor Rot does there but he is there. Walter is his senpai even though he is with Barber the school's nurse. Angor Rot is an assassin so..... Yep I'm going to have with this. Also gay troll dads.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who does what at this crazy school.

Walter- History teacher  
Barbra- Nurse  
Blinky- Librarian  
Dictatious- Also librarian  
Gunmar- Coach of the cheerleading team  
Bular- Mascot  
Normura- P.E. teacher  
Draal- Football coach  
Verdal( I don know how to speel his name.)- Principal   
Arrgh- No idea yet  
Angor Rot- No one knows


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to Stoneheart High School. It is one of the very few schools that has trolls and changelings as the teachers. It's not that bad until you find out they act like stereotyped anime characters. It is so funny, scary, and embarrassing all rolled in one. Besides that the teachers are not that bad. Vendel is our grouchy half blind principal. Our history teacher is a changling named Walter Strickler. Our P.E. teacher Ms. Norma, she likes to show tough love. Kanjigar is the football coach and his son Draal is the co-coach. We also think he and Ms. Norma have a thing for each other. Then there our school's troll librarians, Blinkious and his twin brother Dictatious. They rarely agree with anything. There is also the human school nurse Barbara Lake. There is also is Gunmar, he is our cheerleading coach and he is really good at it too. His son Bular is our cheerleading and he hates it. Also there is Argh he is a pretty cool troll. He fellows Blinkious pretty much every where. Then there is Angor Rot, he is kinda creepy troll. No one really knows what he does but he seems to like to help Walter. It's almost time for school to start, let's hope there is no socks in the food again


End file.
